A deburring procedure is a very important procedure of an aluminum-alloy wheel production process, and the painting effect of a follow-up procedure will be directly affected if burrs are not cleanly removed. At present, all wheel production enterprises use specialized equipment to drive burr brushes to carry out burr brushing treatment on wheels. Almost all aluminum-alloy wheel production enterprises adopt mixed-line production, i.e., wheels of different sizes simultaneously flow on various working procedures of a production line. Aiming at this condition, the mixed-line production has very high requirements on universality of the equipment, and the production efficiency will be seriously affected if the requirements are not met.